


Fireflies have a family

by thehumanoidprime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Found Family, Kid Loki, M/M, Road Trip, car journey, dumb brit lingo bc im english, gays who can drive, i dont know how to write america, thorbruce week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumanoidprime/pseuds/thehumanoidprime
Summary: Bruce banner and his husband, Thor are visiting Bruce's old friend. Valkyrie and Loki are coming with them. It's a long trip and it's getting dark, so the moon switches out so that the sun can rest.





	Fireflies have a family

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Thorbruce Week is finally here! I'm going to do a mishmash of fics and art for the week, so not all of the prompts will have ao3 fics up for them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and make sure to check out the other content for this week!

Bruce felt his body jolt and opened his eyes wearily. He could hear squabbling quietly and then louder as his brain caught up with his surroundings.

“Oh, sorry. Did we wake you?” Thor asked, giving Bruce a side eye before returning his gaze to the road.

“Nah, It’s ok babe. I’d been asleep a while anyway.” Bruce yawned, as he stretched out and looked back at the arguing passengers.

Kid Loki and Valkyrie were having a tug of war with a family size bag of chipsticks.

“Sorry we woke you –LET GO!- up, Brucie!” Valkyrie called, tugging on the bag.

“Not sorry, it was Val’s fault!” Loki added, finally grabbing the bag for themselves.

Valkyrie ducked her hands into the re-usable shopping bag full of snacks in search of something else to eat.

Groaning, Valkyrie leant forwards into the front of the car.

“Thor. Hey. Thor. I need to go to the loo, can we stop at a services?” She asked repetitively.

“Again?” Thor cried, incredulous.

“Yeah, I need to pee too.” Loki added, holding their chipsticks to their chest victoriously and giving Valkyrie snide looks as they ate them.

“I think we could all use a break to stretch our legs.” Bruce suggested.

Thor glanced at the upcoming blue sign and pulled into the left hand lane.

“5 minutes till services, pack up your electronics Loki, we don’t want them to get stolen. You too, Val.” Thor called back, sharing a soft look with Bruce who was already stashing both their phones into the glovebox.

“I can take over driving for the next leg of the journey, when we stop, if you want?” Bruce offered, noticing Thor wasn’t looking too good.

“Thank you dearest, I think I might need a bit of a rest. Maybe some sleep would make me feel a little better.” Thor smiled appreciatively, as they pulled into the busy services’ car park.

Thor parked and Loki and Val shot out of the car towards the main building, leaving Thor and Bruce to wander over at their own pace. They must have looked like a sight, Bruce mused.

The bedraggled God of thunder and King of Asgard, his reborn sibling and the god(ess) of mischief, the last of the Valkyries, and him.

A tired scientist with a big green friend, husband of Thor and honorary king of Asgard.

Loki had sprinted ahead, Valkyrie not far behind. They disappeared around the corner where the toilets were and returned. Spotting Bruce and Thor, they both ran back round the corner.

“Loki!” Thor called, sighing with his nose wrinkled.

Thor heard a massive crash and followed them around the corner, giving Bruce a “what are they like?” look.

Bruce sat down on one of the indoor benches, sipping a terrible coffee from the sub-par starbucks that was horrendously understaffed for the late evening rush.

After a minute Thor returned, dragging Val and Loki by their ears.

“We need to get out of here.” Thor explained.

Bruce nodded and the four of them headed out towards the car park. There was shouting in the distance and they sped up their pace, fast-walking to the car to avoid security.

Bruce slid into the driver’s seat as Thor pushed Loki and Val into the back before jumping into the passenger seat.

Bruce turned the keys and the car engine growled to life, stuttering for a moment before waking up. The security guards were stood outside the building, glancing round for the asgardians who had done...something? Bruce wasn’t entirely sure what, but he didn’t want to stick around and find out.

He quickly reversed out of the parking spot and pulled out of the services, Val and Loki ducking down below the windows so that they wouldn’t be spotted.

Once they were back out on the motorway, the two of them sighed and sat back up.

“That was close.” Loki commented, before picking their phone back up so that they could continue playing Pokémon Go.

“Talk about it! Those losers will have a right hard time cleaning that up!” Val laughed.

“What did you two even do?” Bruce asked, furrowing his brow.

“Destroyed some shit.” Val smirked, digging in the snack bag again.

“We didn’t _mean_ to destroy it. It was just flimsy.” Loki added.

“Speak for yourself. I very much meant to destroy.” Val said, through a mouthful of jaffa cake.

“They knocked over some children’s high chairs and from what I can tell Val jumped on it.” Thor sighed.

“Guys! Come on, now we won’t be able to use that services next time.” Bruce groaned.

“Ugh! This is pointless!” Loki cried, glaring at their phone.

“There isn’t a single pokéstop for _miles_! All there is is endless roads forever. There’s not even any wild Pokémon!”

“We’re on a motorway, doofus, what did you expect?” Val teased, prodding Loki in the arm.

“You’re a doofus!” Loki retorted.

“Guys, Guys! How about you do something _other than argue?_ ” Thor cried, desperately.

“Fine.” Loki responded.

“Suggest something.” Val demanded.

“How about I-spy?” Bruce suggested.

“Boring.” Val moaned.

“How about telling stories?” Bruce tried.

“Lame.” Loki cried, turning their phone off and placing it in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him.

“How about you use your illusions to change something in the car _that won’t result in an accident_ and we guess what you changed?” Bruce asked, losing hope.

“That actually sounds pretty fun.” Loki said, contemplating it.

“Ok I changed something. What do you guys think it is?” They asked.

“I have no idea lil dude.” Val sighed, kicking her feet up on the side of the car.

“Is it perhaps that Val’s face has become purple?” Thor laughed, looking at the back of the car.

“Yes! How smart of you, brother!” Loki grinned.

“OK that’s enough of that game.” Bruce said quickly.

“How about some music?” Thor suggested.

“Oh yeah!” Val beamed, interested all of a sudden.

“I call dibs on first song!” She cried.

“Name it.” Thor smiled.

“Girls/Girls/Boys.” Val smirked.

“Ugh fine. But only once this journey. You can’t pick it every time like you did the last 3 car trips because I will throw you out of the moving car and not go back for you.” Thor threatened.

“Fine by me I’ve survived worse.” Val commented snidely, as the song began to play.

“I call next dibs.” Loki said, leaning forwards into the front of the car.

“What song?” Asked Bruce, cautiously.

Loki whispered something to Thor, who gave a condescending look but nodded.

Despacito faded in as the previous song ended.

“Why would you do this to me.” Bruce laughed.

“This is so sad. Thor played despacito.” Loki grinned.

“Ok kid that was pretty good song choice.” Val nodded.

“Your meme skills are dank.” Thor agreed.

As it faded out, Thor beamed as Immigrant Song started playing.

Everyone in the car joined in with the scream at the beginning. A couple of cars surrounding them looked at the four of them, screaming into the twilight to led zeppelin and looked away.

As the song drew to a close, Bruce whispered a song to Thor, who blushed and added it to the play queue.

ABBA’s Lay all your love on me blasted through the speakers, much to Loki’s chagrin. Val seemed pretty into it, swaying to the music as it played.

However, when the song ended the two back passengers locked eyes and Bruce quickly leant over and turned off the radio.

“Come on you two, can’t you eat some snacks for a while?” Thor asked.

“I kind of have a headache and this music isn’t helping.” He added.

“Sorry brother.” Loki apologised, pulling out their phone and texting.

“Sorry dude, I’ll shut ma yap.” Val added, staring out the window as the street lamps began to turn on in the early evening twilight.

Thor closed his eyes and leant back into the seat, relaxing.

“Who’re you texting?” Val whispered to Loki.

“Pete and MJ, oh and Shuri.” Loki whispered back.

“Cute.” Val nodded, before turning back to the window.

Bruce watched as the sky dimmed and less and less cars became visible on the road. As he kept driving, he noticed that Val and Loki hadn’t spoken for a while. He glanced in the mirror and saw that they had both fallen asleep in the back of the car.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile, though he was unsure whether it was a smile of relief or of comfort.

“Hey, babe, you awake?” Bruce whispered to Thor.

The man opened his eyes abruptly.

“I never actually got to sleep. I guess my brain’s too awake.” Thor explained, quietly.

“Look.” Bruce nudged towards the back.

Thor swivelled in his seat and smiled.

“They’re so adorable when they’re asleep.” He said quietly, before turning back to Bruce.

“Hey, dearest. Are you ok? I know this trip means a lot to you.” Thor asked, gently.

“I’ll admit I’m nervous. It’s a lot to introduce people to you all at once. But that’s part of why I want to. You’re all a big part of my life now, and I’d hate to leave anyone out.” Bruce admitted.

“That’s adorable, love.” Thor smiled.

“Thank you, honey.”  Bruce smiled back.

“I love you.” Thor hummed, leaning back into his seat.

“I love you too.” Bruce smiled, glancing over to see Thor’s eyes closing slowly.

Soon, the other three companions in the car were all fast asleep. Bruce continued driving as the sky became pitch black.

Bruce found himself getting lost in his thoughts as he drove.

Thor snored gently as they rolled down the motorway, and Bruce couldn’t help but consider himself the luckiest man in the world. On his left sat Thor, the god of thunder (and honorary god of Lesbians), snoozing away in the passenger seat of Bruce’s old car as if he had never felt more at home. On his left sat his husband. He wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling that Thor really, wholly, truly wanted to spend the entire rest of his existence with someone like Bruce. If anyone could convince him that it was true, it was Thor himself. He remembered all the hours that Thor had spent learning how to drive, just so that he could learn more about ‘Midgardian culture’, and how Thor had taken quickly to driving places now that Mjolnir had been retired so that Thor would be out of the public eye. He seemed to like being able to fade into the background, which Bruce supposed made sense, as he had been in it his entire life. Prince, then Avenger, now King. Bruce didn’t blame him for leaving New Asgard for long periods of time. Not one bit.

Loki shifted positions in the back of the car and Bruce thought about how they had become such a big part of their makeshift team. Thor had been devastated at Loki’s “death”, and a day later, who should turn up on their doorstep by a small child who very much looked, sounded and claimed to be Loki. Thor often liked to remark on how he was now “truly the eldest!” but the relief on his face at the return of his sibling was something that Bruce would never forget. Loki seemed very much intent on staying this time, however. Apparently the magic behind his reincarnation was too complex for even Bruce’s brain, but he liked to think that Loki might explain it someday.

There was a burp and Bruce didn’t even need to look to know it was Val. She had been stuck with them since Sakaar, too isolated from Asgardian culture to want to return, and too brutish to blend in with the mortals on Earth. She often missed the absolute lack of order and complete chaos of her old home, but at least on earth she was able to relax. She also seemed very interested in the “dumb Earth stuff” that Bruce showed her, so he was pretty sure she liked it here, at least a little.

The four of them had come together through some weird events, but he really couldn’t imagine his life without them. There was a small grunt from Hulk and he could tell he agreed.

Hulk had become much better at communicating from his time on Sakaar, and Bruce was more than happy to share his time with his green friend. It gave him some well needed rest, and Hulk the opportunity to hang with his three best friends. One of which was technically his husband, too, but he was still a friend. Bruce had to admit he sometimes got jealous that Thor shared his time between him and the Hulk, but it was clear that both of them loved Thor as much as the other, so who was he to keep the god all to himself? The only thing he was concerned about above all was Thor being happy.

He sighed and pulled himself from his thoughts as the sat-nav pinged quietly to let him know to turn off from the motorway.

He watched as some lights began to appear in the corner of his eye, wondering what they were.

They were turning out from civilisation now, into winding country roads that were bordered only by hedges and the faint calls of livestock. The lights came closer and Bruce saw that it was the fireflies lighting up in the surrounding fields.

As he watched, thousands of them began to lift up and fly around the fields surrounding the roads. He couldn’t help but be enthralled. No matter how many times he saw them, he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his evening than studying their bright movements. One time, Thor had noticed his gaze and gone outside. The insects had flocked to him, and he had returned covered in the glowing bugs.

“They’re lightning bugs, correct?” He had responded, when Bruce had asked why they seemed to like him so much.

They had managed to coerce a few of them into a jar so Bruce could study them closer before releasing them an hour later and watching them fly away into the dawn. Bruce smiled fondly at the memory.

He gently nudged Thor with one hand as the sat-nav beeped again to let them know they would reach their destination soon.

“We’re almost there.” He called, softly.

Loki yawned and sat up, smoothing their hair down and stretching out after their nap. Val jolted awake and burped loudly, before cracking her knuckles and looking out the window in surprise.

“What the heck is goin’ on out there?" She cried, pointing at the fireflies.

Loki glanced out with eager eyes, and watched the bugs fly around in awe.

Thor blinked awake and stretched out like a cat before tilting his neck to un-crick it.

“Ooh, fireflies! My little friends! May I open the window a smidge, dearest?” He asked, spotting the familiar insects.

Bruce laughed.

“Sure, just try not to let them in the car.” He replied.

Thor wound down the window, and stuck his finger out.

One of the nearby fireflies flew over and perched on it, fluttering in the wind as the car moved along.

“Bye-bye little buddy!” Thor called, as it launched off into the sky to be with it’s friends. No, it’s family, Bruce corrected.

As they pulled up into the driveway beside the large cottage, he realised something for the first time.

That’s what they were.

Him, Thor, Loki and Val.

They were a family.

He parked the car on the gravel outside the little home, and watched as the door opened and Betty ran over.

He clicked open the door and ran to greet her, hugging on the gravel drive.

“It’s so good to see you ,Bruce!” She beamed.

“And you, Betty!” He smiled.

The others toppled out of the car in various states of mild exhaustion, even after their naps, and Bruce smiled.

“I’d like you to meet Thor, my husband.” He beamed, and Thor waved from the boot of the car, which he had pushed open so they could grab their things. He easily lifted two large suitcases in his arms, and wandered over.

“Where should I put these?” He asked, politely.

Betty showed him into the house and Bruce walked over to help Loki and Val with the rest of the things.

Bruce shut the boot and followed the others into the cottage.

“This is Loki, Thor’s brother. And sometimes sister. And sometimes neither.” Bruce introduced, as the kid waved half heartedly while yawning impressively wide.

“And this is Brunnhilde. But she prefers Valkyrie. Or Val.” Bruce added, gesturing to the buff woman who was lifting hers and Loki’s suitcases with as much ease as Thor had done with his and Bruce’s.

She winked at Betty and placed the suitcases on the floor before flopping onto the ground like a starfish.

“Those are some great friends you have there.” Betty commented.

“They’re more than friends.” Bruce told her. “They’re family.”

“Then you’re very lucky to have such a great one.” She smiled.

Bruce put his arm around her and smiled.

“How about I show you guys to your rooms and we rest up? You can tell me everything tomorrow.” Betty smiled.

“That sounds great, thank you.” Thor beamed, returning from the kitchen where he had dumped the snack bag from the car.

“Follow me.” Betty offered, and the three trudged upstairs with their bags.

Bruce picked up his bag and paused before following.

Betty was right. He was very lucky to have such a great family. And he was even luckier to have them be his best friends as well. 

For the first time in his life, Bruce felt like he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> an extra special kudos to mae for betaing this fic ily!!!!


End file.
